communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Essay:Worst Right-Wing Movies
Given their control of Hollywood, it is hardly surprising that the Libertarians and Conservatives have churned out countless propaganda films to push their malevolent agenda. · 1984 – Big screen adaptation of the text by the Trotskyist revisionist and Democratic Socialist traitor Eric Arthur Blair, depicting an unmistakably Communist society which the two protagonists fight against. · Animal Farm (1954) – Animated adaptation of another book by Blair criticising Communism. This atrocious film, aimed at children is even more audacious than the book, depicting the animals rising up against their Communist rulers and overthrowing them in the end, possibly a celebratory depiction of the Capitalist agent Gorbachev destroying the Soviet Union by allowing free elections. · Animal Farm (1999) – The same as the above but live-action. · Atlas Shrugged Parts 1, 2 and 3 – Film adaptations of the book by Ayn Rand espousing her philosophy of Objectivism which promotes sociopathy, greed, narcissism and individual thought over collective action. · The Body Snatchers – A puerile science-fiction and anti-Communist film. · Captain America: The First Avenger – Pro-American. Also a superhero film which depicts the fascistic concept of a hero, an individual with exceptional abilities fighting on his own against so-called “evil”. Main protagonist is a heterosexual, cysgendered white male. · The Dark Knight – More fascistic trash depicting “heroism”, this time in the form of a wealthy, white male vigilante. Criticises nihilism and moral relativism. · The Dark Knight Rises – Similar childish messages of right and wrong, this time combined with antagonists similar to Wallstreet Occupiers who are described using the non-PC compliant term “terrorists”. The director Christopher Nolan, who often depicts wealth, luxury and heterosexuality as acceptable alternative lifestyles has also confirmed that the film is a condemnation of the French Revolution, the template for Communism. · East Is East – Anti-Islam film. · The Fountainhead – Another adaptation of a book by Ayn Rand, celebrating psychopathic themes of individual achievement and free will over community cohesion and humble deference to one’s elders and betters. · Ghostbusters – Depicts government experts as knowing less than private contractors. Portrays the EPA as a villainous organisation and the Private Sector as efficient. · House of Sand and Fog – More criticism of Islam. · The Incredibles – Another tedious superhero film celebrating individual autonomy and depicting people with greater abilities as acceptable. The villain, although wealthy is shown to want to make everyone equal, thereby removing human uniqueness, as though this is a bad thing. · The Interview – Western propaganda film about two journalists hired by the American government to assassinate Kim Jong-un, Supreme Leader of the Democratic People’s Republic of North Korea. · Iron Man – A shameless celebration of capitalism, imperialism, decadence and excess with a grossly immodest, heterosexual, wealthy, cysgendered white male protagonist invading the Middle-East and attacking Muslims. · Iron Man 2 – The same as the first but even worse because it promotes insolence towards governmental figures and criticises nationalisation of property. · The Killing Fields – Pro-America, pro-military film criticising the Democratic State of Kampuchea under the ministrations of the great Communist leader, Pol Pot. · Man Of Steel – Yet another of the sophomoric superhero movies to be churned out of the far-right Hollywood machine over the past decade, depicting some individuals as possessing greater gifts than others and following a tedious message of right and wrong. Also depicts Superman as a Christ-like figure which is extremely insensitive to Muslims. · Matilda – Depicts a public school as an unpleasant place to be, promotes defiance of authority, questioning one’s elders and suggests that people, even children, have the right to think for themselves. The protagonist, although female, is shown to have psychic powers which may be an allegory of some children possessing greater talents than others and thus being deserving of special treatment. Also the film’s “villain” is implied to be a transgendered woman. · The Prince of Egypt – Animated adaptation of the Biblical story which depicts Jews as slaves and Arabs as slave masters. Implies that the Jews owned Palestine before the Arabs. · Star Wars Trilogy – Celebrates war and defiance of authority; ends with a man falling to his death which is depicted as a good thing. · Team America: World Police – The name says it all. Category:Essays Category:Wtf